Guardian Angel
by Land of Shadows and Books
Summary: (Based off of a dubbed comic on YouTube of the same name) John didn't know what he was expecting when he died, but he knew it wasn't finding himself in the room of a child.
1. Chapter 1

_**Normally I don't add an Author's Note in my story.**_

 _ **Based off of chisribbles4smiles' comic on Tumblr and DryeGuy's dub of said comic on YouTube. Please go and support the artist and YouTubers, they both did such amazing jobs!**_

 _ **And now, to all of those in the comment section of the video who wanted fanfiction, I am pleased to announced I am done! I hope this is what you wanted!**_

John didn't need to know he was dead. He just... knew. The feeling of departing from his body had been a strange experience, but faded rather quickly. No heavenly light that many claimed, only calming darkness. e opened his eyes, feeling lighter than before. What had happened?

He needed to get his facts in order. Laurens was with the first black battalion, neither side knowing that the war was won (of course they didn't know, news traveled too slow). Then he was shot by a British soldier. Dying. Appearing here. Wait a minute. Where was here?

John got up, shaking his head a bit. His uniform wasn't bloody anymore, his body not in pain. The place he found himself in, was a moderately furnished room, wood flooring, the walls an ivory white. A window let in natural sunlight. He didn't notice the cradle, too busy musing to himself.

'I don't know what I was expecting heaven or... The other place to look like," he said to himself.

True, Laurens was expecting pearly white gates or some kind of heavenly looking place. Not a bedroom. Oh well.

"But I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything like thi-" John was cut off by a loud wail.

Let it be said that John wasn't the greatest when confronted with crying children. He started to panic, internally freaking out.

"YO! WHO'S BABY IS THIS?" He shouted. Fucking brilliant John, way to be of any help.

It didn't do anything but make the wailing louder.

"This is so-"

Footsteps sounded from the hall, not stopping.

"What-"

It felt like he had been doused in water. The person had walked _right through him._

The person in question was a lady with long black hair and a blue dress. She swiftly went to the cradle, gently shushing the child.

Wait. He knew that hair, It was Elizabeth Schuyler! No, she was married to his friend Hamilton, so that made her Elizabeth Hamilton.

"Miss. Schuyler! Um- Mrs. Hamilton!" No use. She couldn't hear him. ' _Of course she can't stupid! You're dead_ ' _!'_

"Shh shh shh. Its okay, mother's here now,"

She gently picked up the wailing baby, placing them on her shoulder, trying to calm them down.

It was a baby boy, eyes just as intelligent as his father's yet, caring like his mother's stared at him.

"You can see me...?" He questioned. The baby only looked at him, quieting down.

"I wonder what got you so worked up," Laurens heard Eliza say.

The baby didn't answer only gurgling and trying to reach for the dead John Laurens.

He smiled, watching Mrs. Hamilton slowly lull the boy to sleep. She softly placed him back into the cradle.

"Sweet dreams Philip," Eliza whispered, leaving the room.

"Philip, huh?" John whispered to the sleeping baby "I'm going to do everything I can to protect you."

 _ **Years into the future...**_

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-_

A gun is fired.

 _"Philip get down!"_


	2. Read Please

**Re: _I decided to redo a few things with the last chapters, fixed a few things up._**

 **Because I made a lot of people cry due to my ending of the one shot, I have decided to make two extra endings. To be fair I didn't mean for the ending to cause so much angst. That, and a lot of people wanted more to this. I should really try not to have open ended endings.**

 **So...!**

 **If you want a happy ending , then read the " Alternative ending" which is the chapter after this. Assuming its what you want, it will be an alternative version of history. You will get your fluffy ending and no need to keep crying, so wipe away those tears! Unless they are tears of joy.**

 **If you are okay with the harsh reality of history and how there is no such thing as a truly happy ending in our world, then I suggest you read the "True ending" the chapter after the Alternative Ending. Aka, you all know what happens and are okay with it. Or you just like having your heart shattered. Either one works.**

 **And there is always the option of reading both endings. I'm not stopping you, whatever you people choose is up to you.**


	3. Alternative Ending

**So you choose the Alternative Ending? Okay, here we go!**

 **Also like a small mention of Philip/Theodosia Jr. towards the end ;D wink wonk**

 _"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-"_

A gun is fired.

" _Philip get down!"_

Philip fell to the soft earth at the frantic request of his ghostly guardian. The bullet lodged itself into something behind him, hopefully not an animal or person. His heart pounded in his chest, the silence from everyone present was suffocating. A bullet almost took his life. He could barely imagine how grief stricken his family would be if he had been shot as the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

"Philip, you okay?" Laurens' voice came from his left side. Since the dual had started, he stood next to Philip's second, silently and grimly looking on.

Mr. Eacker looked at the younger male with a shocked face.

Had he meant to shoot before ten? Was he afraid that the kid would get him first? Hadn't he seen Philip aim towards the sky? Did he think it was a trick?

The doctor rushed to Philip, checking to make sure the bullet hadn't actually ripped through him. Satisfied that the only damage was a dirtied shirt and pants, he helped the oldest Hamilton son get up.

He picked up his father's pistol that he had dropped when he fell to the ground. He hadn't died. He stayed alive. Didn't mean he wouldn't get an earful when his mom found out.

"Let's go before it gets dark. Eliza will be frantic if you don't," Laurens said, he was trying to dust the dirt off of Philip. Obviously it didn't work, but he could only try.

John Laurens had always been a sort of older brother to him. It was a shock when Philip found out that the ghost, or what he thought was an imaginary friend when he was younger, was a very close friend to his father. Alexander Hamilton always talked about John Laurens with as much affection as he did if he was talking about his mother, Aunt Angelica, or Aunt Peggy. Maybe even more. John Laurens always told him war stories like his dad, but from his point of view, or of stories only the two of them would ever know.

The only one who could see him was Philip. John once told him how he had appeared in his nursery after he was killed. He swore he would keep the young man from harm. So far, that promise hadn't been broken. John cared for Philip the same way he did for Hamiliton, but in a more brotherly way. Neither had a damn clue as to why their fates were entwined.

Philip got home just before his mother called the family for dinner. He could hear John agreeing with Eliza behind him as said woman ranted about how dangerous it was to agree to a duel and how worried she was. John laughed loudly when he heard Eliza threating to kill Alexander with his own quill for agreeing to the duel.

"Theodosia is going to be hysteric when she hears about this," Philip mumbled out as he changed his clothes.

"You're right Philip, you should know better than to make the lady you fancy be worried because you took your father's advice,"

A pillow went straight through the ghost.


	4. True Ending

***distant mournful music plays in the background***

 **Welcome to True ending. Let's start.**

 **My apologies if I make you cry. Also low key Alex/John because bi Alex is historically canon and because I can.**

 _"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-_

A gun is fired.

 _"Philip get down!"_

Too late.

Philip fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The bullet lodged itself right above his hip, blood already leaking out at an alarming rate. He had never felt such pain. It wasn't like the scrapped knees he got as a child, an injury that just a bit of ointment, bandage, and a mother's kiss could fix. This was a scarier reality. This was going to be his end. A scream was heard and he didn't know if it was his or John's.

For the first time in his life, the world moved slowly. The doctor's rush to his fallen body, the sound of Laurens frantically telling into stay awake. So very slow. Was this what dying was like?

His opponent gapped at him from across the way. Why? Why did he shot before the 10? Didn't he see the gun that Philip so clearly raised to the sky? Did he see it as a trick? Did he think that shooting would get it over with quickly? Philip now knew that that he was no man of honour.

He felt his body be picked up and carried. Away from the spot he was struck down from. What was the point? He knew he wasn't going to survive this.

The doctor tried, he really did but he knew that it was a lost cause.

As he waited for his parents, Philip had a hushed conversation with John when the doctor left him alone.

"How funny... I'll be going the same way you did,"

"No... This shouldn't happen... You have a future to pave, a legacy to continue! Why should you have your life shortened by a bullet? Why?" This was the first time the young Hamilton saw Laurens cry with such dispair. It was grieving to watch.

Philip knew that Laurens felt guilty. He felt guilty because couldn't protect the very person he promised protection to. He shouldn't be guilty. Philip was the one who wanted to duel.

Poor Laurens. He was like a brother that only Philip could see, being there when his parents could not, giving him guidance through his life.

They shouldn't have found it surprising that in this time period a life span was short.

What felt like hours later, Alexander Hamilton rushed in, followed by the doctor who was trying to tell his father the situation.

Alexander looked older, John thought. Far too old from the quick tempered young adult with a head full of ideas he had became friends with. God, he wished he had lived longer.

The dying son tried to reassure his father that he did exactly as he was told. A frantic Eliza Hamilton came in, rapidly asking Alexander if their son was going to survive. She looked too old.

Minutes passed and Laurens wanted to sob when Philip's chest stopped.

"Its all my fault... I couldn't protect you,"

"Please Laurens don't blame yourself, you did protect me," He turned around to see the newly dead Philip standing boldly like his father always did.

John hugged him.

"You should have had a longer life. You didn't deserve to die like this..."

"Im sorry, but look," Philip pointed to a glowing door just beyond his grieving parents. "I think it's time we go."

"Wait. Let's say good bye first,"

Philip nodded, and kissed his parents on the forehead.

"Mama... Papa... I love you. Please don't grieve for too long. I'll be okay," tears fell down his eyes, moving back to allow John a turn.

"Alex, I'm so sorry I couldn't stay alive longer. I will forever love you, and no matter how long it takes, I will wait til we can truly meet again. May we find each other once more," He ghosted his fingers through Alex's hair before looking at Eliza.

"Please Eliza, take care of him. And allow him to care for you," he gently kissed her head. He looked at Philip and nodded.

"Let us seek claim to our reward that God has granted us,"

Neither looked back as they crossed into the glowing door.


End file.
